


A Holiday for Logan

by callboxkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: April Fool's Day, Easter, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: This is just a silly one-shot that I wrote back in April.





	A Holiday for Logan

The other sides had been acting weird lately. Logan suspected that some shenanigans were underway, what with April Fool’s Day coming up. Logan had hoped that the usual pranks would be circumvented on that particular day, since it was also Easter, but that hope seemed to have been in vain.

Logan wasn’t really one to celebrate Easter, either, but at least Easter didn’t involve Roman wrapping everything in Logan’s room in unicorn-themed wrapping paper, or filling the commons with illogically colorful puppies, or switching clothes with Virgil to see how long it would take him to notice.

No, Logan didn’t appreciate the tomfoolery of April Fool’s Day.

All Logan knew of the plans for this particular Easter was that the sides (even Deceit and Remy) planned to have Easter dinner together. Logan, who wasn’t exactly the world’s best chef, planned to just wait in his room and try to get some work done before the meal. He recognized that this plan gave the others even more time to plan a prank, but the simple fact that it was Easter didn’t mean that Thomas didn’t have a veritable mountain of work to get done.

So, when the day came, Logan remained in his room for much of the day. He had to leave it in the morning in order to prepare his coffee, and then to partner with Virgil to make sure that Thomas behaved in the most acceptable manner possible while at his church service.

When he finally got to retreat into his room to begin working, Logan was relieved to find that no one had done anything to it while he had been gone. (He’d actually thoroughly searched it to be sure; but no, nothing was present that shouldn’t be, and nothing was out of place.

Nobody bothered him while he worked, but Logan occasionally heard chatter, pots and pans hitting each other, and laughter as the others all tried to be in the kitchen at the same time. The laughter made him a bit nervous, but Logan did his best to ignore it. Virgil wouldn’t let them do anything too bad, surely?

When five o’clock came, someone knocked on his door. “One moment please,” Logan called, still writing.

“Come on, gurl, dinner’s ready! We’ve got a surprise for you!”

“One moment, Remy,” Logan repeated. He finished up what he was writing and got up, pushing his chair back into place. He straightened the papers on his desk, then went out to the commons to meet the others.

The room looked… normal, as far as Logan could tell. But the other sides were all grinning, and there was a mischievous look in Patton’s eyes.

Logan stopped. “What’s going on?”

“Come see!”

Warily, Logan crept forward, watching the other sides closely. He looked down at the table, which the others had already set.

That was weird.

Everything, every single dish on the table, was made to look like a book.

“What….” Logan frowned, utterly baffled.

“Why are you so confused, Logan?” Deceit asked. “Everything about this is perfectly normal.”

“Um….”

Roman, apparently, couldn’t hold up the ruse any longer. “It’s for you!”

“For… me?”

“It was my idea, a sort of three-holidays-in one! It’s Easter dinner, a prank for April Fool’s Day, aaaand… we’re participating in Edible Book day!”

“Edible… book… day?” Logan echoed.

“Apparently, it’s a thing,” Virgil shrugged.

“Well, kiddo, we know you don’t like pranks, and Easter must be pretty stressful for you-,”

Virgil scoffed.

“For you and Virgil,” Patton corrected. “So we wanted to find a way to make today’s celebration more inclusive for you! Apparently April 1st is also Edible Book Day.”

Logan inspected the book-shaped food on the table. They weren’t poorly constructed, he had to admit.

“Look at your plate! We used Crofter’s!”

This was true. One of the plates held a ‘book’, constructed from toast, Crofter’s jam, and icing on the cover that spelled out “Agatha Christie.”

Everyone else was sitting down, and looking at Logan with expectant, hopeful, gazes. Well, most of them. Deceit looked a little bored, and it was hard to see Remy’s expression given his tendency to wear sunglasses indoors.

Logan sat down. “This is… adequate,” he admitted, his expression slowly transforming into a smile.


End file.
